wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma
)|birth place = |birth_place = Boronia, Victoria, Australia|resides = Orlando, Florida|billed = Melbourne, Australia|trainer = Lance Storm WWE Performance Center|debut = November 28, 2012|image = Face= |-| Full= |death_date = |death_place = |retired = |released =October 29, 2017 }}Tenille Averil Dashwood is an Australian professional wrestler. She is best known for her time in WWE under the ring name Emma from 2012 to 2017. Biography Emma burst onto the scene in WWE NXT as a bubbly mat specialist with an awkward dance move that captured the hearts of the NXT Universe, not to mention Santino Marella. Emma flirted with championship gold numerous times, most notably in an NXT Women’s Title Match against Paige at NXT ArRIVAL that set an early benchmark for the female athletes of the next generation. Even so, every bubble has to burst, and Emma proved later in her career that she wasn’t all fun and games. The Australian beauty made her return to NXT with a new, grittier attitude before arriving back in WWE to shake up the Raw Women's division once more. - WWE.com Other media Dashwood regularly appeared in the WWE web series The JBL and Cole Show, until its cancellation in June 2015. In September 2015, Dashwood began a short-lived cooking show on YouTube entitled Taste of Tenille. Emma has appeared in four WWE video games. She made her in-game debut at WWE 2K15 as a DLC and appears in WWE 2K16, WWE 2K17 and WWE 2K18. Personal life On June 30, 2014, Dashwood was arrested in Hartford, Connecticut. She arrived backstage, but did not appear on the episode of Raw that aired live that night. Police released her after she agreed to appear at Hartford Community Court, which she did the following day on July 1. According to her lawyer, she forgot to pay for an iPad case when using a self-checkout machine for her purchase at a Walmart. The journalists Bryan Alvarez and Sean Ross Sapp talked with loss-prevention managers at Walmart who, after looking into the case, confirmed that Dashwood did pay for her purchase, except for the one improperly scanned item. The employees criticized the arrest, the clerk should have just reminded her that one item was not properly checked in instead, especially considering the low price of the forgotten item. She was ordered by the court to perform one day of community service and an online course, after which the charge was dismissed. WWE initially released Dashwood, but reversed their decision within just a few hours, once the announcement of her release sparked a large online backlash from WWE fans. Dashwood revealed in August 2018 that she has fought the autoimmune disease psoriasis since she was fourteen years old. During her tour in Australia and New Zealand, in July 2018, a bad flare up happened, resulting in her wrestling in pain the following weeks. Dashwood explained that her greatest fear growing up with the condition was that she could not achieve her dream of becoming a professional wrestler. While she was initially reluctant to share the information about her disease, Dashwood explained in an interview she felt it was important so people know they are not alone with the disease and that there is no reason to be ashamed about it. Social Media https://www.facebook.com/WWEEmma https://twitter.com/EmmaWWE https://www.instagram.com/tenilledashwood Category:WWE Alumni Category:2012 Debuts Category:2017 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:Australian Divas Category:NXT Alumni Category:RAW Divas Category:Universe Era Category:Reality Era Category:The New Era